I am number nine
by Arianna4President
Summary: She knew she owed him an apology. But then? What was she going to say? You give me strength. I couldn't do it without you. I think I might love you. Yeah, maybe she was not going to say the last one. R&R


**Hey people :D**

**This is a little one-shot about what is (not) very likely to happen in the episode "I am number nine" XD**

**This lack of Dair in these episodes is killing me D:**

**Anyways, read, review and forgive my errors, since English is not my first language :D**

* * *

><p>Blair hadn't even realized she had called him until she heard his confused and slightly hopeful voice.<p>

" Blair? "

She didn't know what to say, and she wondered when him saying her name like that made her heart beat faster instead of being a calming as it usually was.

" Blair? " he said again, tentatively.

" Dan… " was the only thing she could say. She was too hurt and confused to formulate full sentences.

" Blair? " he tried for the third time, his voice raising a bit.

She couldn't help but crack a smile about this ongoing conversation based on repeating each other names. She took a deep breath, deciding to break the circle.

" …can I come over? "

A short silence preceded his rushed answer "… sure… "

Blair almost pictured him scratching his back awkwardly; since when did she know him so well?

The ride in the taxi was too short for her liking since she was trying to organize her thoughts.

She found herself in front of his door too soon, without any idea of what she might say. She knew she owed him an apology. But then? What was she going to say? _You give me strength. I couldn't do it without you. I think I might love you._ Yeah, maybe she was not going to say the last one.

She knocked at the door, and he opened after a few seconds. He moved aside to let her in, without saying a word.

Blair sit on the couch, and she felt better already; she was so comfortable that she thought about leaving her problems behind and just sleep for days.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she found Dan looking at her, with a serious and questioning look in the eyes. Anyway, he didn't say anything, letting her begin from where she wanted.

Too bad she didn't want to begin. But she had to.

" Remember… remember that night when you told me I couldn't avoid knowing the paternity of my child forever? "

Dan nodded.

" I read the letter. I found out who is it " she stopped for a moment and looked away, not wanting him to see her face when she said the name " It's Chuck's. The baby's Chuck's "

" Do you want a cup of tea? " asked Dan, to break the awkward silence that had formed.

Blair almost laughed. She nodded her head no and said " Yes ", making him slightly smile.

" Go on " he said, pulling out the cups from a cupboard.

" I told Louis it was his. I- I don't know. I thought it wouldn't matter, after all. If Louis was going to be a great father for a baby of his own, it wouldn't have made difference if it wasn't his "

Blair stopped, tears starting to fall even if she tried to hold them back.

" I also told Chuck it wasn't_ his_, as if this would have made it more real "

Dan sat on the couch next to her and handed her the tea. She took a long sip, and it was so hot that new tears started to fall again.

" Louis found out this morning… I was having fun, actually... I was teaching girls how to be perfect bridesmaids " she smiled a bit, and Dan couldn't help but smile too " And he came up and told me he had found the letter and he wanted to… "

Silence followed, and Dan imagined the rest.

" … he wanted to break up with me… " Blair took another sip of her tea, just to do something.

" You know the funny thing? " she asked then, wiping her tears.

" What? "

" I'm not… _that_ sad about this. I'm really sorry I disappointed him, yes. After all he did for me, after arguing with his mother for me…I did nothing but lie to him. That's not how a relationship should work "

Dan nodded slowly.

" Thinking about it now, I realize I was in love with the _idea _of him, not him, you know what I mean? He was the perfect fairytale came true, but evidently he was never the one for me "

Dan just sat there, speechless. His heart couldn't help but beat faster as he thought of the possible implication of that sentence.

When he found his lost words, he managed to say " You know I'll always be here for you, Blair "

She smiled, her first true smile of the evening " I do. And… I owe you an apology, Dan. You're always here for me no matter how I treated you "

He didn't know what to say, but he came out with " You don't need to apologize, Blair… what I wrote… it was never meant to get you in trouble with Louis and the wedding "

She almost rolled her eyes " Everything's screwed up now, anyway. And, I should have realized what you wrote was just fiction and I should have avoided to make big deal about it "

Dan kept silent. How could she possibly still think it was just fiction?

Probably the question crossed her mind too, because she asked, hesitant " It was just fiction, right? "

She read the true answer in his eyes.

Blair leaned in until their lips touched and, finally, everything made sense and the problems disappeared from her mind.

It was just a brief kiss, because Dan pulled away.

" Blair " he started, his heart pounding just because of that little lips contact " I don't want you to do this because you feel sorry for me, or because you need comfort fr- "

She sighed " Shut up, Humphrey! "

The she pulled him towards her and their lips touched again. He finally relaxed, and put his hand in her hair to bring her closer. Her arms were on his shoulders as the kiss deepened.

When they finally pulled away, breathing heavily, she shook her head " Did you really think I did this because I feel sorry for you? "

He kind of nodded his head yes.

" I've been dreaming of doing it since I read that book of yours, which is amazingly written, by the way. Every time Louis kissed me, it felt like something was lacking. Even that imaginary kiss with you was more passionate than the real ones with my future husband. What I'm trying to say is that that kiss made me realize that… that I might love you "

She gave a small laugh " I can't believe I just said that "

He smiled as well " I love you too, Blair "

Their lips touched again; they were in the middle of passionate kiss when a sudden thought popped in his mind.

" Did you really like the book? " he asked, breaking away from the kiss.

She rolled her eyes " I like you better when you don't talk "

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah, review. It'd made my day, really :D<strong>

**Oh, and if you'd like to put this on favorite (That'd be great), review first XD  
><strong>


End file.
